


A Little Kiss

by NB_Cecil



Series: Warlock MLM Cowboys [2]
Category: Warlock (film 1959)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MLM Cowboys, PWP, Virginity, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Curley asks Johnny for “a little kiss”. Johnny doesn’t know what he means, but Curley is more than happy to show him.
Relationships: Curley Burne/Johnny Gannon
Series: Warlock MLM Cowboys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Little Kiss

Curley placed his fingers on Johnny’s chin and gently pushed him away, breaking off their kiss. Johnny propped himself up on one elbow in their makeshift bed on the floor of the outbuilding looking down at him.

“You—uh—you wouldn’t like to, maybe, give me a little kiss, would ya?” Curley asked.

Johnny frowned, confused. He _had_ been kissing Curley when Curley had broken off to ask for a kiss. He leaned in to kiss him again.

“No, no.” Curley put a hand on the younger man’s chest. “I meant, d’ya wanna kiss me downstairs?”

“ _Oh_.” Johnny felt foolish. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. “Really?” He looked slowly down at the bulge in Curley’s pants.

“If you want to?” Curley smiled, his hand moving to unbutton his slacks. Johnny nodded. 

Curley untucked his erection and Johnny settled between his legs. He took Curley’s cock gingerly in his hand and pressed his lips tentatively to the tip. Curley sucked a sharp intake of breath between his teeth and Johnny looked up to gauge his reaction. 

“You never had anyone kiss your pecker, huh?”

“Sorry,” Johnny mumbled, turning away.

“Don’t be.” Curley petted Johnny’s hair with his hand. He shuffled across the floor until he was half-sitting, leaning against the wall. “Come back here.”

Johnny scooted after him and Curley guided his head so that it rested on his thigh. “Relax,” Curley cooed. “And open your mouth a bit.” He drew his foreskin back and, with his other hand cupping the back of Johnny’s skull, rubbed the head of his cock over Johnny’s lips. “You ok?” He asked. Johnny nodded. “Show me your tongue.” Johnny obediently stuck his tongue out and Curley pressed his cock against it, rubbing it in a slow, teasing circle. Johnny licked eagerly. “You like that, huh?”

Johnny gave him a few more strokes of his tongue before pulling back to say, breathily, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Curley chuckled. “Open your mouth,” he instructed, and guided Johnny’s head down onto his cock.

Johnny swallowed, savouring the sharp taste on the back of his tongue. Unsure of quite what to do he tightened his lips and, spurred on by an appreciative moan from Curley and the light pressure of his hand on back of Johnny’s head, Johnny moved forward a little, taking more of Curley’s length into his mouth. After a little experimentation he found his rhythm, bobbing his had back and forth as Curley moaned quietly and rolled his hips to match the motion.

Curley looked down at him. “You like makin’ me feel good, yeah?” He asked in a half-whisper, scritching his fingers in the hair at the nape of Johnny’s neck. Johnny looked up and nodded, mumbling affirmatively around Curley’s dick. “Well, that’s just grand,” Curley drawled, eyes sparkling and a wide grin on his face. “Because I like feelin’ good. An’ you—.” His words cut off in a low growl as Johnny’s slipped a hand inside his pants and trailed his fingers lightly over his balls. “You’re makin’ me feel so damn good right now,” he finished.

Johnny hummed his contentment and continued his ministrations on Curley’s dick until Curley tightened his fist in Johnny’s hair and tugged gently. He pulled back and looked up at Curley.

“You trust me, Johnny?” Johnny nodded. “You wanna stop, we gonna stop, ok?” Johnny nodded again. Curley scooted further up against the wall. “You gotta loosen up ya jaw,” he said as he guided Johnny back down onto his cock. With a firm hand on the back of Johnny’s head, he pushed deeper into his mouth, fucking him slowly while watching his face for signs of distress. After a few strokes, he released his hold on Johnny’s head, giving him a moment to get his breath back. “You ok?” He asked, stroking the backs of his fingers along Johnny’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Johnny said slowly. “Yeah, ‘m ok.”

Curley cupped the back of his head once more and resumed his slow fucking of Johnny’s mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Johnny’s throat with each thrust. Johnny looked up at him, his eyes watering a little, then bobbed his head forward to meet Curley’s next thrust, taking him deeper into his throat. Johnny whimpered, suppressing his gag reflex, and met Curley’s next thrust, taking him deeper still.

“Jesus,” Curley muttered, increasing the pace of his thrusting and his grip on Johnny’s skull. “Jesus, Johnny.” Johnny gasped a breath around Curley’s cock and made a high keening sound. “You ok?” Curley asked. “You sure?” He said when Johnny nodded in reply. Johnny answered with a soft moan and an increase in suction on Curley’s cock. Satisfied as to Johnny’s wellbeing, Curley let go of his self-restraint and fucked Johnny’s face with abandon. At the last minute he yanked Johnny’s head away and brought his own hand to his cock. He spilled onto his thigh with several quick strokes of his hand and a long groan. Johnny wiped spit from his chin with the back of his hand and sat back on his heels, watching.

Curley slumped against the wall enjoying the afterglow. Once his panting subsided he took the handkerchief Johnny pulled from his pocket and cleaned himself up. He shuffled back to lie down on the blanket on the floor and patted his chest. “C’mere,” he said, grinning at Johnny. Johnny crawled over and snuggled up against him. Curley wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to his chest. “You liked givin’ me a little kiss?” He murmured.

“”Mmm,” Johnny hummed, grinning. “Yeah. An’ you liked it too.”

“I sure did.” Curley grinned back at him. 

They kissed, and when Curley pushed his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, Johnny responded by grinding against Curley’s hip.

“You got a little need, huh?” Curley murmured against Johnny’s mouth. “You wanna let me take care of it?” He pressed his hand against Johnny’s crotch and smirked when Johnny rutted furiously against it. “You wanna let old Curley take care of your need?”

“Oh, _please_.” Johnny begged.


End file.
